The lion, the Ice mage and Lucy LokexLucyxGray
by kalenwyvern
Summary: another story i wrote for the love triangle loke,lucy and gray.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bad Day**

It was a very fine day and Lucy Heartfilia just entered the guild. Everyone was in a ruckus fighting each other, throwing cups and breaking plates everywhere. Mirajane just stood over the counter smiling. Erza was still in the middle of striking the pillar down believing it's her rival while Elfman challenged every man to a one-on-one fight.

Although the day is fine, Lucy's mood is not that fine.

"You fire headed jerk!"

"Why you ice nudist!"

Natsu and Gray were at their brotherly fight again as their heads touched. They punched each other and Gray was thrown over Lucy. His butt hurt and realized he was sitting on Lucy's back. She stood up and put on her evil glare at Gray.

"You've got a problem?" Lucy was still glaring at Gray angrily.

Natsu laughed "Good for you exhibitionist."

Lucy turned to Natsu and also glared at him. "Shut up."

The both of them suddenly felt chills running up their spines and their hairs standing on its ends. They both embraced each other while Lucy gritted her teeth.

"It seems like she's in a bad mood."

Gray and Happy agreed with Natsu.

"Ne Lucy. Do you want some fish? " Happy put on his puppy dog eyes and offered her a fish. Lucy stared at him and her brows met each other. "Shut up kitty."

Happy wept in the corner. "Ne Lucy is mean!"

"As expected." The two nodded while they crossed their arms together.

Gajeel just entered the guild holding his guitar. The fire mage looked at him and laughed.

"What's with that tacky get up moron?" he burst into laughter while the annoyed Gajeel clenched his fist.

"Why you bastard! Let's fight!"

"Come on you shooby doo bop asshole!"

"Pathetic fire spitting lizard!"

Gajeel and Natsu were about to attacked each other when Lucy went in the middle with her eyes glaring both of them. They shrank back and were scared at sight of Lucy's face turning into a demon. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE BOTH LIZARDS!" she said as she walked away stomping her foot.

"What's her problem?" Gajeel asked.

"Lucy hates me." Happy was still at the corner crying.

She sat down at the counter and Mira approached her.

"Something's bothering you Lu?" she asked as she offered her a lemon juice.

Lucy sighed and slumped. "It's complicated Mira, I don't know what to do anymore!" she whined while scratching and messing her hair. The white haired mage just smiled. She knows why.

"Is it Loki again?"

"Well..yeah..you can tell that it was him. B-but I really don't know what to do anymore!"

"What did he do this time? " Mira's eyes sparkled.

Lucy stared at her eyes and let out a fake laugh. "You're mistaken, i-it's not what you think—"

"Come on tell me!" she said willingly.

"It's just that…it sucks but his pride is irritating me! I can't handle it anymore! Every time I try to summon him he's on a date! He doesn't show up whenever I need him, It's true he showed up last time during Bixlow but that was just the time that I was about to be killed! It's ironic! He shows up by himself during times that I don't really need help! Now why is that Mira! Geez!"

"Well you can talk to him about it."

"That's another problem! I can't get him into a serious conversation! Every time I talk to him he uses those pick up lines over and over again. He's not even listening to me!"

"Well—you see Lu, Loki's really that kind. What more can you expect to a Ladies' man?"

"Geez" she sighed again as she sipped the lemon juice.

Erza sat down by her side and put her hand on her shoulder. "That bastard is going to die." Her eyes turned murderous.

'Thanks Erza." Lucy was now scared and thought Erza was really a devil.

Gray joined them and looked at Lucy. The three girls freaked out. "Don't strip you moron!"

"Geez, you guys should be used to me already!"

"Used to you—you say." Lucy said and her head dropped. Erza bade goodbye and told them she's picking up Master Makarov from the meeting. Mira jane went back to work while Lucy can't help it but to let few more sighs and drank straight the lemon juice.

"I should be going home now. Thanks Mira-chan for the drink!" Lucy stood up and walked away. She was outside the guild and continued on walking when she heard Gray calling her.

"Wait! Lu—" he stopped when Lucy looked at him. Here we go again, her murderous eyes! "Tch!"

"uhmm, would you like if I walk with you back?" he said while scratching his head.

"Where's your pants?"

"SHIT!" he looked down and realized he's wearing only his boxers.

(back at the guild)

"Ar-re? Where's that droopy eyes?"

Natsu asked. Gajeel was just in time to throw a chair at his face when he saw him that he let his guard down. He laughed at Natsu. "Get up you moron!"

Happy was still depressed "I'm a very sad cat! I pity myself!"

Natsu asked Mirajane where Gray and Lucy are.

"Give them space Natsu." She smiled while cleaning the plates.

"It's really weird. I've never seen those two together." He said scratching his forehead.

Happy giggled. "Oh I see." And his eyes began to sparkle. "What a fate Lucy has! They soooo like her!"

It's really weird to see Gray and Lucy walk together. They happen to walk with Erza, Natsu and Happy all the time but this time it's just only the two of them.

"What are you still doing here?" Lucy stared at Gray. They already reached her apartment.

"You're mean." He said.

"Well you've walked me home already. Thank you."

She turned to look at Gray who was now inside sitting on her sofa. "W-what? Bastardd!"

"Seriously you should at least know the meaning of privacy!"

"The door is open so I walked right in." he said as he stirred his tea.

"And when did you make a tea?" Lucy angrily asked. "That's no excuse to enter my apartment!"

"Geez Lucy, cool down."

Lucy is now tired shouting at Gray and sat with him on the sofa. She leaned on her elbow and closed her eyes for about a minute. "Ugh, I can't really control you guys."

Gray smirked. "Get used to it."

There was a moment of silence and he started a fresh topic. "So…What's your problem?"

Lucy didn't answer. He placed the cup on the table and smiled. "It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it. I just don't want you to stress yourself about Loki."

Lucy blushed and looked at him. "Well, that's friendly of you."

"So, thanks for the time! I will now head back to the guild. " he put on his shirt as he walked towards the door. Before he went out, he turned back to Lucy. "I'm always here Lu. Just take a rest."

"Thanks Gray." Lucy suddenly felt happy. It's like his words lessened her problems with Loki.

The door was now closed and she just stared at Gray's cup. _"So nice of him."_ She thought.

"It's nice in here!" Natsu exclaimed as he lied down on her bed. She was in shock. Happy is there too. "What're you doing here both of you!" Her eyes almost fell out their sockets.

"Lucy you're mean!" Happy scolded.

"What're you talking about neko!"

"After hurting me. You should say sorry."

"Yeah Yeah Lu, Happy even offered you a fish." Natsu said.

"GET OUT!"

"That's unfair! You let Gray come inside!"

"I didn't let him in!"

The two whispered. "She's really mean." "Yeah. Maybe she had a bad digestion."

"I can hear you two." Lucy's brows met each other as she looked down at them. They both shrank.

Happy held back his laughter and place his hand over his mouth. "She likes him!"

"Stop rolling your tongue you annoying neko!", she blushed in anger.

"Aye sir!"

After the two left her apartment, Lucy decided to take a bath. She summoned Plue out.

"Pu-Punn!"

"Yes Plue." She looked at Plue sadly. "Loki's really mean."

"Punn!" Plue touched her hand.

"Oh you're so cute!" she exclaimed and pressed Plue to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Almost died**

Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray were walking under the heat of the sun. Lucy fanned herself. "Geez Natsu. Why do I have to suffer this!" she wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Tch! You're really pathetic you fire drool." Gray crossed his arms.

"I can't handly transportation!" Natsu whined.

"Ugh. WHY AM I STUCK WITH YOU TWO! Where's Erza when you need her. "

"She's still with Master Makarov Lucy." Happy said.

"It's really hot! Gate of the clock I open thee! Horologeium!" in an instant, Lucy was now inside the large pendulum clock spirit. "Shut up both of you! she says" Horologeium said.

"Walk by yourself Lucy." The fire mage said.

Suddenly a man with red hair and in a blue suit appeared. He was also holding a staff in his hand. "Fairy tail mages, I'm going to finish all of you. I'm Lumiere. Nice to meet you." He smirked.

"So this is the guy we're after!" Natsu said stretching his neck.

"Stay back Lucy. We'll handle this!" Gray commanded her.

"No! I will fight too! She says." Horologeium said.

"Oh a maiden!" Lumiere sneered. "Poison wrath!" directing the attack towards Lucy.

Gray shielded Lucy with his ice. Horologeium went back to the spirit world. Lucy was back on her feet holding her whip.

"Bastard! Breath of the fire dragon!" the pink haired mage attacked the enemy but he immediately depleted the attack using his poison barrier.

"W-what?" he was shocked.

"Your magic won't work on me." Lumiere smiled as he lunged an attack towards Natsu. "Poison Grip!"

The fire mage was knocked down. He felt his body was paralyzed. He couldn't get up. Gray ran towards Lumiere. "Ice Make Lance!"

"Poison barrier!" then again nothing happened.

"He's strong!" Lucy said.

"I'll protect you." Gray assured her. "Ice make Hammer!" his attack was futile and Lumiere attacked him with his poison whip.

Now it's just Lucy vs. Lumiere. Both were now paralyzed leaving Lucy to face him alone. She summoned Taurus.

"How dare you try to hurt my nice body!" Taurus with his axe aimed for the red haired mage. He failed to strike the mage down with the poison barrier. Taurus ended being beaten up by Lumiere's poison whip.

"I'm sorry—" Taurus said as he vanished. Lucy bit her lower lip. _"He's strong! I can't do this. Loki!'_

"Gate of the Lion I open thee! Leo!" no one came out. Lucy tried again, but still no luck.

Lumiere smirked. "It seems that princess here has some problems with her spirits."

He attacked Lucy with his whip leaving her paralyzed too.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Gray struggled to stand up but the poison already paralyzed their whole body.

"Lucy i'll save you!"Happy grabbed Lucy and they flew away. Lumiere attacked Happy and he dropped the subconscious blonde mage.

"I'm going to finish you first!" he grinned and walked towards Lucy preparing his poison whip.

Suddenly a bright light burst out and Loki appeared.

"You're late mister! Your princess is going to die!"

"I won't let you do that!" he said as he prepared for Regulus.

"W-what? Light?" Lumiere was shocked. In an instant he was blown away. Regulus crashed his barrier down. It seemed that the weakness of his barrier was holy light.

When the enemy was down, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy could stand again. Loki walked towards Lucy and helped her by lifting her shoulder.

"Lucy I—" a hand slapped him on the cheek. He touched his cheek and stared at Lucy.

"Get lost." Her tears flow down and she ran away.

Natsu and Happy ran after her. Loki was shocked and just stood there biting his lower lip. He clenched his fist. He suddenly felt the blow from Gray's fist.

"Gray!"

"I've had enough of you bastard!" he grabbed Loki by his suit. "I thought I can rely on you! I thought you love her!"

"I—gray are you—"

Again a punch landed on his face. Loki was on his knees and could barely stand.

"I've had enough! I WILL BE LUCY'S PRINCE NOW! SHE DOESN'T NEED SOMEONE LIKE YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

His eyes widened at Gray's last words. _Prince? He's—he's in love with her!_

"I'll protect her myself." Gray walked away and disappeared through the woods. Rain started pouring. The lion spirit was left still on his knees.

"Luce! Wait!" Natsu almost tripped.

Lucy ran without even knowing where she's headed to. All she can think about is she needs a place where she can be alone.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy fell down. She's tired already and her body is shaking.

Natsu ran as fast as he could towards her side but Gray came first. He was amazed at how fast the ice mage caught up with them.

The dark haired mage lifted her in bridal style. "Lucy, I'm here now. Don't worry."

Happy and Natsu just exchanged glances and wondered why Gray is like that.

(at Lucy's apartment)

She felt as if someone was staring at her while she's sleeping. She slowly opened her eyes and there was Gray by her side.

"Hi Lu—" before Gray could even finish his statement, a kick landed on his face.

"You pervert! Why are you here!" Lucy was back to her senses again and kicked Gray.

"That's mean!" he exclaimed.

"Lucy when do you wear this thing?" Erza asked while she's holding her panty.

"Wh-What?" Lucy looked around and saw Natsu and Happy too. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" she screamed driving the birds away.

"At least you should thank us." Gray crossed his arms.

"Aye!" Happy said as he chomped his fish.

"You should ask permission first before you can come inside!"

"We brought you here. You've been sleeping for a day." Erza said still gazing at her lingerie. "Maybe I should try wearing these too."

"But still! You guys just pop out whenever you like!" Lucy's eyebrow rose.

( spirit world)

Virgo approached Loki whose face is deeply buried in his hands.

"Leo what's wrong?"

"Nothing…am I that so stupid?"

"Perhaps you should think about princess's feelings. Think it over again brother." Virgo left.

_I'm so sorry Lu! I was so selfish! I am afraid that I'm falling for you so I decided to forget about you! Spirits are not allowed to fall for their masters. I'm so sorry! I could not erase you from my head! It's my fault that you got hurt! I'm a fool! I hope you forgive me…I'll change..i can't forget about you. I really feel that I'm falling for you. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please knock? ALL OF YOU! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WRITE HERE!" Lucy turned red and her raging eyes glared at Natsu, Gray and Happy who were eating cookies, drinking tea, and fussing around like little kids.

"We're your friends Lucy!" Happy said as he bit the fish.

"That's no excuse."

"Oh geez, Okay we'll just see you in the guild." Gray tried to be considerate and dragged Natsu and Happy out. He closed the door and left the stellar mage at peace.

"Thanks Gray!" she shouted back.

She turned back to what was she writing. She dipped her pen in ink, crumpled some paper, and scratched her head.

"It's coming!" she said out loud as she scratched her head again this time messing her hair badly. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ANYMORE!"

"Why can't I think clearly?" she banged her head softly on the table. It did not hurt her. Her hair hung down graciously.

"ughh, Enough!" she stood and noticed Loki sitting on her bed. He's been sitting there watching her all the time!

"W-what're you doing here?"

"I-I…Lucy.."

"Go back. I don't need anyone right now."

"I just—"

"It's okay. If you're here to apologize it's okay. You're forgiven. Go back." Lucy said coldly.

"Lucy…"

"Loki, I need privacy. Will you just please go back?"

Loki did not respond his head looking down the floor.

"Loki! I said go ba—"

She was interrupted. Loki grabbed her and embraced her pressing her closely to his body. Lucy felt the warmth and blushed. He buried his face on her neck and pulled her more tightly towards him.

"Lucy let's stay like this for awhile."

"Loki...stop—"

"I don't even know what's going on anymore Lucy! If you could just know how I feel!"

"How would I know Loki?" there was a deep silence. "When you're just hanging around with many girls."

Loki looked at her and took off his glasses. "Lucy..I don't really like those girls." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her, this time, more tightly. He buried his face again on her neck.

"Loki please stop this—" Lucy was now crying. Her tears fell on Loki's black suit.

"I'm so sorry Lu!"

The door suddenly flew open. "Lucy I need to—" Gray looked at them in amazement. His eyes grew wide, he clenched his fist and looked down. "Oh I see, guess I'll just talk to you later.."

"Gray!" Lucy broke free from Loki's arms and went after Gray who ran out. Loki caught her hand. "Lucy don't.."

"But…Gray!"

"Please Lu.."

"No! I'm going to run after Gray!" Lucy ran after Gray leaving Loki teary eyed. He put on his glasses back and sat in silence on Lucy's bed.

"Gray it's not what you think!"

He heard Lucy's voice calling him. He ran as fast as he could. _Gray you idiot! Why are you affected! She doesn't like you! _

He slowed down and stopped. She caught up with him and panted heavily.

"Gray!"

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I did not know. I will knock next time." he said still his eyes looking down the ground.

"Gray..we're just—"

He turned to face Lucy and smiled. "No big deal! Really!" he said as he patted Lucy's head. He put his hands in his pocket and walked away whistling.

Lucy felt something in her heart. _Gray did not care! He does not care! Lucy you moron! He doesn't like you and you don't like him! Of course it's okay for him! He's not jealous! He's just your friend and you're his friend!_

(the next day at the guild)

"Lucy look at me and Happy!" Natsu said as he and Happy began dancing. Lucy wasn't interesting. She's not even paying attention. The two dropped their pun. "She's not even paying attention! Meanie!"

"Whatever." Lucy sighed and looked around the guild. Gray's not here yet.

She suddenly stared at the figure entering the guild. It's him!

"Hi everyone! Where's that fire moron?" he seemed normal. Lucy was disappointed and turned her back. She sipped her juice and stared blankly at the ice cubes.

Natsu and Gray began fighting again. Erza's not there to stop them. She got up and bid goodbye to Mirajane thanking her for the drink.

"Leaving now Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Yes. I need fresh air." She smiled and went out.

Gray saw her go out. _She likes Loki. I can never be her prince. She wants Loki._

Lucy walked stomping her foot. "That bastard!"

She suddenly realized that she's been worrying about Gray a lot. She face palmed and sat down under a tree. _I can't think about him. I don't like him. He's a friend._

"Care if I sit down too?"

She knew whose voice is that.

"Explain why you hugged me last time."

"Well, I don't want my princess to be sad so I comforted her."

"What do you mean by 'if you only knew'?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just confused back then." _I could not tell Lucy about how I feel. We'll be in danger if I did that._

Lucy stood up and stretched. "I'm going to visit my mom's grave."

"I'll go with you."

"Suit yourself." As she began to walk away never minding if Loki follows her.

(at the Heartiflia Garden)

"Hi mom. I miss you so much! How are you there? I have many things to tell you mom. " Lucy said as she laid a bunch of flowers on her mother's grave. Loki just watched and admired her love for her mother.

"Mom, dad's still the same…Maybe he doesn't really like or need me. I always wanted to make him rice balls but he's always busy with his business, even forgetting my birthday. Anyway mom, if I see you again, I hope you'll be proud of me. I have great good friends. See you later mom." She opened her eyes and stood up. The sun pricked her gentle skin. She stared at Loki and all went black.


	4. Facebook FanPage

So guys will be updating soon. By the way, I created a page in facebook. .com/FairyTailFanfictions you can write fanfictions there. Please like it. Thanks!


End file.
